1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens used for an optical instrument or the like; and a method of making the optical lens.
2. Related Background Art
As shown in FIG. 17, conventionally known is an optical lens A in which a flange C is formed at the outer periphery of an optically functioning portion B. The flange C is used for attaching the optical lens A to a holder or the like. When the optical lens A is manufactured by molding of a resin and the like, a gate, i.e., resin-injecting port, is disposed at the flange C. As a consequence, in the optical lens A immediately after molding, a gate portion D is continuous with the flange C. Then, in order to finish the optical lens A as a product, the gate portion D is cut off. As a method of cutting, a part of the flange C is cut off together with the gate portion D as shown in FIG. 17.